


Christmas Contest

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: SuG (Band)
Genre: F/M, Literature, Originally Posted on deviantART, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay...this is for <a href="http://zim1234.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/> I <3 You XDDDD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...this is for [](http://zim1234.deviantart.com/) I <3 You XDDDD

Tsuki stood in the middle of the airport fuming. Her family had packed her bags and shipped her off to Japan with no explanation at all. Sure she was thrilled to be in the country but it'd be nice to know what for.

Turning in a circle once again to find out why she was there, her cell phone rang. Looking at the ID she growled and answered. "What the hell mom?! Why am I in fucking Japan?!"

'Calm down Tsuki...go with the guy that knows your name and you'll find out.' Then her mom hung up.

Tsuki glared at the phone. "I'm making you eat this thing when I get home." She shoved the phone back in her pocket to wait for the man that was supposed to pick her up.

"Excuse me...are you Tsuki...from Canada?"

Tsuki turned to face the man. "Hai...I guess you're my ride then..."

"Correct. Bags please..." He held out his hands for her bags.

"Um...okay..." She handed them over. "So...do you know why I'm here?"

"Hai...you are the PSC contest winner. I am to take you there now miss..."

Tsuki blinked. She didn't remember entering a PSC contest. She thought about the last few months to see if she had forgotten about it, but she could only remember her mother asking why she liked PSC so much. Tsuki laughed as she realized her mom had entered her and now she was spending Christmas in Japan.

*****************************************************************

The drive to the company building didn't take as long as she thought and soon enough, her and her belongings were sitting in a conferance room.

"Hello Tsuki...glad you could make it."

Tsuki smiled sitting down. "Me too...but...yeah can you tell me why I am here?"

"You don't know?"

"Not really...my mom entered me in this."

The nodded. "Well you will be staying with someone from PSC till after New Years. Takeru from SuG had volunteered."

Tsuki grinned though inside she was in full on fangirl mode. "I see..."

"He'll be here any minute."

Tsuki nodded trying to stay calm as they waited.

Takeru ran through the halls hoping he wasn't to late to meet his guest. He crashed through the conferance doors already spouting apologies. "Sorry I'm late! Ruki wouldn't stop calling and Yasuno kept texting. I couldn't drive and answer them, it'd be wrong and...oh hi!" Takeru said cheerfully waving to Tsuki. "I'm Takeru."

"Tsuki...please don't let me stop you from continuing. It's better than TV."

Takeru laughed. "Let's go!"

*****************************************************************

The time at Takeru's had been a blast. They found they had a lot in common and soon enough were inseperable. Everyone teased them for becoming so close so fast, but they ignored it.

"We need more decorations!" Takeru shouted.

Tsuki laughed. "If we put anymore on the tree the branches will fall off."

"Never!"

"Yes!"

"Get me my decorations!"

"Get me a boyfriend!"

"Ewwwwwwww!"

Tsuki fell over laughing. "How sweet!"

Takeru started bouncing around the tree. "They'll be here soon! YAY!"

Tsuki rolled her eyes and stayed laying on the floor. She decided she'd greet them from there.

*****************************************************************

The party went by quickly, everyone having a blast. About midway through the party, Tsuki and Takeru fell asleep on the couch. Everyone deciding to have some fun with them, tied them together.

Ruki woke them up. "Hey guys!"

"Wha'?" they asked simultaneously.

"Mistletoe!!!" everyone chanted as Ruki held a piece about their heads.

"NO WAY!!!"

"Well we're not untying you till you two have a real kiss!"

"Do we have too?" they whined.

"Yes!" Then everyone began chanting 'kiss' to annoy them into obeying.

Tsuki and Takeru sighed, giving in to the others wishes. Leaning in the two shared their first kiss trying to ignore thier guests wolf whistling.

Ruki untied them when they broke apart. "That wasn't so hard..."

Tsuki and Takeru jumped off the couch to chase down Ruki. And so a Christmas war began and the beginning of a new relationship between the new friends.


End file.
